Binded
by Rubber Ducker
Summary: Raito and L try to settle their differences after having to spend every waking moment together. [Raito x L] [on hold or hiatus or um.. whatever]
1. Clinking and Clanking

**Oh em gee! Something that's NOT Naruto! Isn't THAT a shocker? Anywho, I recently became a Death Note'tard and after looking at Death Note fanart I was addicted. And um… Raito x L is good for your soul. No really. This takes place around the time where Raito and L are you know.. Chained up and all, and NO L will not… YOU KNOW. I'm not going to focus on the Kira case much either because I'm not smart enough to come up with interesting things to happen concerning the case.**

**Also, I don't like using honoriffics and suffixes and all that but I think it would be best if I kept it with L calling Raito "Yagami-kun". **

Disclaima': Yes, I own Death Note. Raito and L are gay lovers. WHAT DO YOU THINK! GOSH!

---

Yagami Raito absolutely hated the mysterious detective known as L.

He hated how the man deeply suspected him of being the mass murderer, Kira, even though he had no proof. He hated how he paid attention to every damn move Raito committed, how he appeared so oblivious yet was one of the number one detectives out there. He hated how no one knew L's true name, why it was such a mystery. Why _everything_ about the man was a mystery. He even hated the way he acted… the weird position he would sit in, the weird way he would constantly chew on his thumb… the way he would hold his cell phone and utensils. The way he would eat so many sweets, yet never gain a pound. His obliviousness. The way he would refer to Raito as, "Yagami-kun".

There wasn't anything to like about the bastard, in Yagami Raito's eyes.

"Geez, Ryuuzaki," Raito muttered. It was the middle of the night, and L was still on his computer, scrutinizing through documents of criminals and Kira suspects. "It's really late and I'm tired. I wanna go to bed."

"You can sleep right here if you want, Yagami-kun," the detective replied.

"Idiot. I'm not gonna sleep on a computer desk. Are you even tired?"

"No," said L, paying most of his attention on the computer in front of him. Raito's emerald eyes shifted over to the long handcuffs that linked him and Ryuuzaki together, then back to the brunette's face. L still suspected the dirty blonde of being Kira, even having months with just about no proof. At this point in time, he was about 37 percent sure. It was his gut that told him; his instinct. Because of this instinct, he had handcuffed him and the other man together, to keep an eye on Raito 24/7.

And Raito absolutely _hated_ it. He had no privacy, and had to spend every waking minute with the detective. God forbid, they actually had to sleep in the same bed. And they would wake up in some of the most wacky positions sometimes. Many times, L wouldn't even sleep. He was an insomniac. Bags under his eyes and all.

Yet… sometimes it was comforting. It was sorta nice to spend time with someone other than yourself. _Sort of._ Being by yourself all the time could be rather lonely.

Raito rested his head on the computer desk and groaned. L blinked.

"I suppose we could go to bed now."

Raito paused for a second. Even though that's what they were really going to do, it just sounded plain weird. And wrong. He shrugged it off. "Thanks…"

---

This time, it was Raito who wasn't sleeping, and apparently sleep had taken L as victim. The brunette moved a lot in his sleep, which was keeping Raito awake. He was surprised at Ryuuzaki's slumber. Hadn't he put 10--- no, 11 sugar cubes in his coffee today?

Handcuffs clanking, Ryuuzaki shifted his arm across Raito's chest, his forehead in the crook of the dirty blonde's neck. Raito sweated. He really wanted to push the bastard off of him, but waking L up with his current position would be odd and troublesome indeed (a/n: I had a Shikamaru moment. I apologize). He sighed and closed his eyes once more, attempting to fall sleep again. After a few minutes of more shifting, turning, and the chain clinking, he eventually fell to a deep sleep.

---

Raito's emerald orbs opened slightly, and then closed again.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito groaned.

"Yagami-kun."

"What is it, Ryuuzaki…" Japan's number one student mumbled, his eyes opening slightly again to meet big black ones staring into his. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well, I didn't wanna wake you up, but…" L began, his voice trailing off as Raito realized that Ryuuzaki's head was on his chest; Raito's hand enforcing it there by his warm hand on the detective's neck, his other his other hand up the back of the other man's shirt, on the heated, bare skin on his back. L's leg was wrapped around Raito, not to mention the chain binded them together even more.

"Err," Raito stuttered, the slightest (and I mean slightest) hint of a embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," L apologized.

"Yeah."

They untangled themselves then. After a few moments, Ryuuzaki stood up and off the bed abruptly, scratching his right foot with the toenails of his left one; he was wearing the same thing he wore everyday, all the time: a white, long-sleeved plain shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. Of course, this made Raito get up as well. They were pretty much chained together, after all.

"Hey!" the Kira suspect protested. "Where do you think you're going? I was gonna try to get to sleep again!" _You bastard_, he thought.

"I was going to make some coffee."

Raito sighed inwardly. It was just like Ryuuzaki, making coffee as soon as he woke up. "Ryuuzaki, please. Aren't you still tired?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," L smiled. "That's why I'm making myself some coffee, Yagami-kun!" He also didn't want the same to happen twice in the same day.

The Kira suspect's eyes swayed to the side. "Please just un-cuff me. I'm not Kira. I just wanna atleast shower… WITHOUT you there."

Before he knew it, his feet had been walking themselves, following Ryuuzaki, and they were at the kitchen of the hotel. The detective was making his coffee.

"Have you even listened to a word I've said?" Raito yelled, a vein popping at his forehead.

"Huh? Oh," L laughed. "Sorry, no."

Raito was about to slug the bastard in the face, but refrained, knowing very well that his punch would be instantly returned by a kick, and an all-out fight would occur. And at this point, that would go best avoided. The duo took a seat at the nearby table, Ryuuzaki folding his legs to sit in that strange position as always, the tips of his toes hanging over the edge of his seat. Another thing that annoyed Raito.

"You know," the dirty blonde complained, tapping his fingers on the table. "It's really not fair -- my family being at home, living a normal life, all happy and comfy, while I'm stuck here, isolated with… _you_."

L had piled about six sugar cubes balancing on top of each other, on the rim of his coffee cup sloppily (how did he do that?). "I'm sorry Yagami-kun, but I need you under strict surveillance 100 percent of the time."

Raito sighed. He was not gonna get into the same argument he had everyday with the brunette.

The balanced sugar cubes then plopped into the murky drink. L picked up a nearby spoon in that strange L-ish way that he does and stirred his drink slowly. "We have some work to do today. Quite a lot," Ryuuzaki stated.

"Now, hold up!" Raito demanded. "It's Saturday! And it's the weekend before Christmas. It's only fair that I get to do normal-people things today; everyone else gets to!"

The detective took a sip of his coffee, his midnight eyes glancing at the dirty blonde curiously.

"Well, it _is_ a week before Christmas. Since I've been stuck here with _you_ and working on the Kira investigation, I haven't even had a chance to go Christmas shopping," Raito stated, tapping his fingers on the desk some more.

L took another sip. "What are you getting at, Yagami-kun?" he blinked.

"Christmas shopping, you dolt. I thought you were supposedly one of the smartest men in Japan."

"I didn't know you were one to go shopping," commented the detective.

"I'm not," Raito stated, "but I didn't last year, and my mom got pissed off at me because she thought I didn't care about my family… that's just like her, to overreact…"

L pressed his thumb to his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose… we could go… for a bit."

"It would just be a lot easier if you just uncuffed me from you."

"Let's not get carried away, Yagami-kun."

---

"This feels weird."

"Hm?"

"Just the fact that we're riding the bus together… to go to the mall… to shop… together. It's just weird."

The bus made a few bumps, causing them to shake a little bit.

"I suppose it is, isn't it, Yagami-kun?" L smiled, half-chewing on his thumb. "You can't always have things they way you want."

"Nope…" Raito sweated, in irritation.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the bus stopped at a screeching halt. "Stop 7," the bus driver announced. "All passengers may leave the bus now."

"That's us, I guess," stated Raito. L nodded. Raito tried to ignore all the strange stares they were receiving from all the strangers around them. What was up with that chain? Was one of them a criminal or something? Were they gay sexual partners or something? L just seemed oblivious to all this unwanted attention, but Raito could feel the heat rising to his cheeks from it.

_God,_ he thought. _How could Ryuuzaki put me through all of this? I mean, it was my stupid idea to do this in the first place, but I had to get it done… the least he could of done is take off the goddamn chain in public._

Upon walking into the mall, they got even MORE stares, and Raito didn't even wanna _think_ about what other people were thinking about the two. "Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" L had actually bothered to put on some shoes; worn out and old, nonetheless.

"Just go along with what I'm going to do, okay?"

The dirty blonde pulled the slouching man into a corner inconspicuously.

"Yagami-kun?" asked a confused Ryuuzaki.

Raito rolled up all of the chain into his hand, but it was too much for his one hand to carry. So any part of the chain that cascaded out of his fingertips, he shoved into L's; making it appear that they were holding hands.

"Uhh…" L blinked. "What…? It look's like we're…"

"I know," said Raito. "But it's a better image than us walking around all chained up."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with this."

"Trust me, Ryuuzaki. People's thoughts would only be _worse_ if it involved handcuffs. Besides, since when have you cared about what people think? What, with the way you act and all…"

"Isn't that what you're doing, Yagami-kun? Caring about what other people think?"

Raito groaned; L outsmarted him again.

"I suppose I'll go along with it, though," the detective shrugged off. He didn't really care all that much and the few free hours that he granted Raito, he should be able to do as he pleased.

"Thanks," said the dirty blonde. He nudged L a "let's go", and the slouching man complied.

They walked around for a few minutes, not exactly knowing what to do, trying not to pay attention as to whether people thought it was normal. Maybe they'd think one of them looked like a girl…?

…no way. Neither L or Raito looked like a girl.

"Where are we going?" asked the detective.

"Bookstore," Raito replied casually. "I'm just gonna get some cookbook for my mom or something, she'd like that."

"Are you going to get anything for Misa?"

Raito winced at the mention of her name. He wasn't even sure how or why he let her become his girlfriend anymore. "I don't know. I don't think so."

L pondered thoughtfully for a moment.

"Are you going to get anything for me?"

At that question, the dirty blonde was silenced. Would he buy something for the detective? After all, they did spend every waking second with the other. And after all that time working together on the case, they had gotten to know each other some more. Enough to reach the oh-gotta-buy-him-a-Christmas-present status?

"Well," L smiled. "I'm going to buy something for you, Yagami-kun."

The honor student stared at the other man, in awe. "Why would you do that…?" he laughed nervously.

"I've told you this before. You're my only friend!" stated Ryuuzaki cheerfully, not a hint of sadness in his voice.

Raito gave him a look of sympathy. Yet… he could relate. I mean, back at school, Raito sure had a lot of pals. And he _was_ quite the lady's man, so he never had a problem in that field, either. He tightened the grip on his hand, just a smidge. He never really had any _real_ friends who liked him for him. "Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "What would you even want?"

"Oh, there's nothing I'd really want. It would tell me if you've come to terms with me and accepted me, though," said L casually.

"You really… want to just get along with me, don't you?"

"It would be nice."

Raito was unsure of what to say at this point, and they were already at the bookstore. Before things got awkward, the duo were greeted by a

"Raito!" screamed an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "Misa can't believe that she bumped into Raito here!" exclaimed a certain blonde girl that ran in front of the two, walking backwards and smiling widely. "You too, Ryuuzaki." She glanced down at their clasped hands. "Gasp! Wah! Ryuuzaki, what are you doing? Raito can only do that with Misa!" she declared with a cry.

"Chill out, Misa," Raito sighed. "We're just hiding the chain."

"Ohhh," Misa understood. "Misa wishes Raito was chained to her instead!"

"I'm sure…" Raito sweated in annoyance.

"What brings Misa here?" asked L.

"Oh, just Christmas shopping! And Misa got something extra-special for Raito, too!" Misa cried, pinching one of Raito's cheeks as he winced (sorry… I REALLY hate Misa).

"Yagami-kun is Christmas shopping too!" smiled Ryuuzaki.

"Is Raito getting something extra-special for Misa?" the blonde asked, as she clasped her fishnetted hands together, her eyes turning starry.

"Uh… yeah…" lied Raito.

"Really? Really? What is it!"

"That's a surprise," said Raito as he turned around leaving the bookstore quickly, trying to get away from her.

"Goodbye Raito! Misa can't wait to see her gift from you!" she waved anxiously.

"What about the present for your mother?" the detective questioned as he was being dragged away.

"That can wait," Raito began, "AFTER that girl leaves."

---

"Yagami-kun?"

Silence.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito winced. "_What_, Ryuuzaki?"

"I don't like this."

About an hour had passed since their encounter with Misa, and after she had left, Raito went and purchased some stuff for his family. He bought a Gameboy Advanced game for his sister, Sayu, a PDA for his father (trust me, someone with an education such as Raito MUST have dough), and of course, the cookbook for his mother. Misa? Um… she wasn't getting a present. As for L? What was he going to do for L? What would someone like L even want? What was L gonna do for _him_? Now, they were sitting together in a food court, eating some hamburgers from the Wendy's there.

"Huh?" uttered Raito, snapping out of it.

"I don't like this."

"Don't like what?"

"This. I don't really like food without sugar," L stated, referring to his hamburger.

"You're really picky," the dirty blonde sighed. "Can't you just eat it? I was nice and paid for it for you."

"That depends. Is there dessert?"

"That would waste even more money!"

"Not exactly, because I'd eat it."

----

**Uh.. Hmm. I have no idea where this is going. Big surprise. Nothing really happens here except Raito and L spending a little quality time. Don't worry, the story will pick up eventually, just sit tight. Also, I'm not really expecting a lot of feedback from this seeing as how the Death Note doesn't have too much feedback at all. This is kind of starting off like my sasunaru (Naruto) fic except it's not going to focus around Christmas. I suppose the idea was kind of dumb, but... deal. It wasn't even gonna include Christmas at first but since Christmas is near I figured I'd put that in. OH WELL!**


	2. Procrastination

**Wondernerd: Well… L does use exclamation points sometimes (I actually looked to make sure.. I'm stupid XD) glad you like so far.**

**Amoreblack: yeah. I can't decide what I like more XD probably Naruto, but if Death Note was an anime, then… whoa. No comment. XD**

**Kame: Yeah, I do xx I can't help it, don't hurt me ;;**

**DarkvxLight: You're just stalking me, huh? XD**

**I reply to almost all of my reviewers, I hate leaving them in the dark… :D**

Disclaima': I'm not going to do this anymore. I mean, seriously, it's sort of obvious. (besides, if I owned them it would be on fiction press dot net. D: )

There's some RaitoxMisa in here, and not willingly either. I mean, it IS in the series, I'm not gonna make Raito punt her and be like "I HATE YOU YOU BITCH!". THAT'S for the humor fanfics. :D

Merry Christmas!

---

"So, what did you get for Misa?" a particular blonde girl smiled, as she clung onto her boyfriend's arm playfully.

It was Christmas eve. Misa had asked Raito to take her on a date the previous night, and he accepted in order to get her off of his back.

Cue flashback.

"_Hey Raito!" Misa said, trying to catch Raito's attention, which wasn't hard to catch because he was just watching some dumb show on TV with L (he he had happened to like) since they were taking a short break from the investigation. "You know how we got each other Christmas presents?"_

"_Uh-huh…" lied Raito a bit distractingly, taking a sip from L's coffee that was sitting on the coffee table (which made L twitch on the inside)._

"_And you know how tomorrow is Christmas eve?" she continued, already getting excited._

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_Let's go on a special date tomorrow!" she exclaimed, clasping her fishnetted hands together as her gaze turned all infatuated-like. "How about a romantic candlelight dinner?"_

"…_uh." Raito didn't really want to. Most girls were a pain, especially this one… why did she like him so much, anyways? All he did was shun her off. But, he didn't get her a present, and he had to do _something. _Raito may have not liked Misa that much, but he absolutely hated making girls cry, and he definitely did not wanna make Misa cry by saying no and not having a present._

"_Hm?" the blonde lolita smiled eagerly._

"_Sure," the Kira suspect gave in. Atleast for now she was happy, but he still had to think about what to do to please her. "That'd be nice." It's okay though; this is Yagami Raito we're talking about, who's like… mega-smart._

"_Yay!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Raito's neck, while the dirty blonde just sat and acted like it didn't happen. "It's too bad we can't go by ourselves," she cooed. "Can't you un-cuff him, Ryuuzaki, pleeeeease? For Misa? He'll be a good boy!"_

"_Huh?" said Ryuuzaki, snapping out of the trance he held while watching the TV distractedly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Misa. Yagami-kun here needs strict surveillance 100 percent of the time," he stated, his wide eyes blinking._

"_Aww," said Misa. "Well that's okay! I suppose I don't have a problem with you tagging along, Ryuuzaki… but Misa and Raito can't do anything personal until you un-cuff him!"_

_Raito winced at the thought._

_End flashback._

Now, they were at a restaurant in the downtown (don't hurt me.. I forgot where they lived x.x). Some fancy-schmancy one that Misa had all arranged for her first Christmas eve with her boyfriend. Candles decorated the place; Raito hated it. He hated stuff like this. He just wanted to get this over with. And, he still hadn't figured out what to do about her non-existent Christmas present.

"Raito?" she blinked and reiterated.

"Sorry. Um, you're not gonna get your gift until the end of the date, okay?" he fake-smiled.

"Oooh… a surprise!" the lolita smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah," Raito sweated. He then gave the brunette detective next to him a glance. Sitting in the same pose as _always_. L with his legs folded up, his toes hanging over the edge of the seat, with a casual look on his face; his dark locks a mess as always. _Ryuuzaki seems to be paying attention… But he's not saying anything. Is he trying to be polite?_

"You can talk if you want, Ryuuzaki," the dirty blonde smirked at L's foolishness.

"I'd rather not," he stated blatantly. "I don't want to interrupt. All I'm here for is to observe Yagami Raito's actions."

Misa spoke and Raito sighed in annoyance. "It's okay, Ryuuzaki! We can order some food for you if you want! Right, Raito? Because you're paying?"

"I am?"

"Yes, silly!" she giggled.

"Great…" he groaned. "And sure… whatever," he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Where's the dessert menu?" L asked, looking around, while Misa laughed obliviously. Out of nowhere, she pulled out her purse and took out a small mirror, observing the make-up on her face (girls at school do this all the time :D), trying to spot any mistakes.

"Oh, no!" she cried. "Looks like Misa's eyeliner is smudged just a tad. Misa will be right back, okay?"

"Yeah," Raito excused her. She nodded in turn and stood up to walk to the bathroom, her chains around her neck clanking as she walked away.

Raito tapped his fingers on the table out of boredom. Things were silent between him and the detective again, but that wasn't really anything unusual. He gave Ryuuzaki a short but quick glance, only to have their eyes meet for a moment. Raito averted his eyes to the complete opposite side of where L was sitting at, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

_Has he been staring at me the whole time? Or is he staring at the candles? I can't even tell… Why is it so intimidating? What am I even saying…? Of course he's staring at me… he only came to observe me, right? Not that I'd do anything… I can't believe he still thinks I'm Kira… God, it's like I can just _feel_ him staring at me, like it's piercing through my back._

"Is something wrong, Yagami-kun?" the voice of the brunette came from behind him, his index finger placing a spot on his lips thoughtfully.

_Nothing, only the fact that I'm blushing because I'm intimidated by you? Chill, Raito… _the Kira suspect mentally told himself, while brushing his shoulders. "No," he said, turning around to meet L's gaze with a forced smile; his face appearing normal. "Nothing's wrong. Why?" Raito was always good at acting.

"Nothing, you just seemed sort of spaced out and a little flustered."

_Great,_ Raito thought, _not only am I acting like an idiot but it's noticeable, too._ "Um, so what do you want to eat?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"That's right," Ryuuzaki said, pulling out the menu as he opened it up to point to a certain picture. "Strawberry cheesecake," he smiled.

Raito sighed (again). "Fine," he considered. "Man, how about having some normal food…" the dirty blonde asked rhetorically as the missing blonde girl returned to the table before L could say anything.

"Hey Raito!" she greeted. "Did you miss Misa?" She wrapped her arms around Raito clingingly as L's spacious eyes observed everything.

"Sure did, Misa," he lied.

"Looks like the waiter is here," said L as a man dressed in black approached them and they did what people normally do when waiters approach them at a restaurant.

---

"Look, Raito! It's flurrying!" said Misa as they walked out of the restaurant with her arms locked tightly around Raito's arm; L trailing behind, slouching, chewing his thumb curiously as small flicks of snow descended from the midnight-colored sky. "Don't you just love the snow?"

"No," said Raito flatly.

"Oh…" said Misa in a dejected manner. "That food was great, huh?" she smiled, changing the subject.

"It was alright."

"I thought it was very good," said L from behind.

"Oh!" Misa laughed. "I almost forgot you were here, haha. Well, it's getting sort of late!" the blonde announced, looking at her ring that was a watch (I don't know or care if she has one, but… Those are kind of neato. XD).

"Of course it's not late," Raito cut off. He was pretty much procrastinating her gift, because he totally forgot about it until now. "Do you wanna go look at some Christmas lights?" he smiled, taking her hand. _God, how did I get myself into this?_

"Oh…" Misa was a little taken aback at Raito's sudden forwardness. "Okay!"

---

"Woooow, how pretty!" exclaimed Misa (why does she keep being the first one to talk…?). "This was wonderful, Raito!" She then proceeded to hold Raito closer to her and smile. "Especially with the flurries!"

"Yeah," said Raito nonchalantly, shrugging her off. L just stood behind them, looking around curiously at the scenery.

You see, in the middle of town, during Christmas time, they have a ginormous Christmas tree with lots of lights and ornaments and lots of other pretty stuff in it. Didn't you know that? So that's where they were, in an attempt to procrastinate Raito having to give her something.

"Misa is going to give you her present now, okay?" said the blonde girl as she pulled out her purse and rummaged through it, searching for that small black box that was in there somewhere.

"Uh, sure…" sweated the Kira suspect. _Shit._

"Oh, here it is!" laughed Misa as she pulled out the little black box and shoved it in her boyfriend's face. "Merry Christmas!" she smiled cheerfully.

Raito took it and sweated. "You didn't have to." _In fact, you shouldn't have._ He pulled out a small, gold key chain with half of a heart that said, "I LOV".

"It's not much, but…" Misa pulled out the other half of the heart, from her pocket; a golden key chain that looked exactly the same, but the half a heart was the opposite side of the one Raito had, that said, "E YOU". "I thought it was perfect! It'll never be completed unless Misa is with Raito!" she giggled.

"Wow… how thoughtful!" Raito forced a smile. _Why do girls like this kind of stuff?_

"That's a very nice gift, Misa," Ryuuzaki cut in from behind.

"Haha, thanks!" giggled the blonde lolita. "Well…?" she said, in Raito's direction.

"Well, what?" asked the dirty blonde.

"You know!"

"No, I don't." Well, he _did,_ but… I'm not going to explain this again.

"My gift…?" she hinted.

"Oh, that," Raito laughed. "I'm so stupid."

"Haha, you're so silly, Raito!"

_Shit… what now?_

Raito stood silent for a minute.

"Raito…?"

Even Ryuuzaki was puzzled at what Raito was gonna do; he knew what the other man was planning all along: to procrastinate. It's not like he forgot about Raito not getting Misa something.

Raito shut his eyes tightly, then smirked. _That's it. _"Misa…" he said.

"Hm?"

At that moment, he bent down and planted a simple, chaste kiss on Misa's gloss-covered lips.

Ryuuzaki saw all of this. _So that's what Yagami-kun was planning last-minute. I thought so._ L couldn't remember the last time he kissed someone. He thought it was back in elementary school, he had stolen a kiss from one of his female classmates after he saw people kissing in a movie. "Your taste is sweet," is what the movie had said, and kissing definitely didn't taste sweet to L. Sweet is like candy. It felt sort of weird and unsanitary, and he wasn't sure why all the grown-ups did it. Of course, now he understood. He was a young adult, of course. With the occupation as a detective since his younger years, he had been much too occupied with cases to worry about kissing people. He was sure kissing at this age was a lot different than kissing people when you're 5.

The two parted slowly. Raito hoped that she was satisfied or else he was still in hot water.

"Uh… Merry Christmas," said Raito. "See you later…?" he sweated.

Misa was completely dizzy and infatuated. Raito never did that. Ever.

"Yeah," she said in a daze. "Merry Christmas," she said as she turned and walked away love-struck, her fishnetted hands trying to cover the blush that adorned her cheeks. Raito sighed in relief at her exit.

"Thank God…" he murmured.

"That was nice of you," said an aware Ryuuzaki, his wide eyes blinking curiously.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? I need to brush my teeth when I get home…" stated the dirty blonde, while the detective wore a slight smile of amusement.

---

"Say, Ryuuzaki," said Raito, who was laying back on the couch of the small hotel room that was used for the Kira investigation. "We're working tomorrow, huh?"

"That's correct, Yagami-kun," replied the brunette detective who was standing up in front of the coffee table, a mug of a hot drink in his hand (tea? Coffee?). The coffee table had a very small, fake Christmas tree on it.

"Why do we have to work on the case on Christmas?"

L gave Raito a curious look.

"What?"

"Nothing." _My suspicions of Yagami Raito being Kira has raised by one percent._

There was that uncomfortable silence again. The chain clanked a little bit from Raito's shifting movement.

It was then, that Raito had remembered something from a few days ago.

"Didn't you say you were getting something for me for Christmas?" he asked. _How the heck could he do that with me right next to him all the time, anyways?_

"Of course I remember, Yagami-kun."

"Well? What is it, then?" Raito asked, aggravated.

L took a seat next to Raito, and stared at him for a second. Or two. Or five.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No," said Ryuuzaki, as he put the handcuffed hand on Raito's cheek, and laid a soft kiss on the Kira suspect's lips.

---

Argh… the ending was sort of rushed because I have to go soon. X.x We'll see what happens, though. Don't worry, I hate cliffhangers myself so I won't leave you in the dark for _too_ long.


	3. Strawberries and Cream

-1**Oh GEE! I didn't know there was a reply button. HAW HAW HAW! I'm so silly. So now, instead of wasting space here, I'll jus send you guys replies so if you reviewed, CHECK YOUR EMAIL. And if you DON'T then I'll hire some ninjas to assassinate you and your family. No really.**

Disclaima': Yeah. Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and um… someone else that has two O's in their name. Don't hurt me because I totally forgot. XD (wow, I did a normal one… well, atleast it was normal in the beginning).

**And just so you guys know, there's OOC. Raito and L and _very_ tough characters to nail down, so this was the best I could do. If you guys have any tips on what I could do to improve on their OOC-ness, I would greatly appreciate it. I do this fic for you, not for me, so it's about what _you_ want. Constructive criticism actually helps a lot. Thanks! **

---

"Didn't you say you were getting something for me for Christmas?" Raito asked. _How the heck could he do that with me right next to him all the time, anyways?_

"Of course I remember, Yagami-kun."

"Well? What is it, then?" Raito asked, aggravated.

L took a seat next to Raito, and stared at him for a second. Or two. Or five.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No," said Ryuuzaki, as he put the handcuffed hand on Raito's cheek, and laid a soft kiss on the Kira suspect's lips.

It may have only lasted half a second, but it did enough to shock the man. His eyes widened, as he placed a few fingers on his own lips after the detective moved away. "Ryuuzaki? What was that?" His cheeks collected a small blush.

"Merry Christmas," L muttered and yawned slightly as he got back up and scratched his back, like it was nothing. "I need to use the restroom."

"H-how can you be so calm after kissing me!" the Kira suspect yelled, flustered, at the other man, putting up his balled fists up slightly.

"It was nothing," the detective explained. "To be honest, I really couldn't think of anything else to do for you," he stated with a chuckle. "Besides, apparently you thought it was a good idea, seeing as how you did it earlier."

A few minutes later, you could see Raito sitting outside of the bathroom door, on the floor; his legs folded up in a slight L-like position. The chain was under the door. It left him to think for a few minutes.

_That's not like Ryuuzaki. Why did he do that? That was really weird. I don't think I've ever been kissed by a guy before._

He blinked.

_In fact, I don't think I've ever been the one kissed first. It's usually me who's doing the kissing… girls seem to like that, so they just keep flirting and hinting before I actually do it…_

He ran a hand through his light hair.

_And what's taking him so damn long?_

He knocked on the door in aggravation. "Ryuuzaki?" he asked impatiently. To his surprise, the door had opened, and he fell back against L's legs. "Ow! What's your deal?"

Ryuuzaki then used the foot of the leg that Raito had fallen back upon to scratch his other foot, making the other man fall flat on the floor. "There wasn't any hand soap," he stated calmly, looking down at Raito curiously. "What are you doing down there?"

Raito twitched and got up, brushing his shoulders slightly and twitched. "Nothing…"

---

_Damn._

Raito couldn't believe it. It was the middle of the night, and the sleeping detective was being clingy. Again.

"Strawberries and cream…" L mumbled, while Raito gave him a confused look.

_Freak. I don't think sweets _ever_ leave his mind, _Raito mentally sighed. He glanced at the sleeping mass next to him. It was sort of hard to see L's face in the darkness, especially since it was a cloudy night, even if it was just a small amount of snow. But when the clouds _did_ thin out, and you could have _some_ light, and see just a _little_ bit of his face, Ryuuzaki looked sort of… sexy.

Wait.

Sexy? Since when? Ryuuzaki was just annoying. Did the man ever even change his clothes? Or maybe he did. But if he did, was his closet just lined with the exact same wardrobe? Well… either way is just really weird. And that's what Ryuuzaki was. Weird. Weird people aren't sexy. Ryuuzaki wasn't sexy. No, he _isn't_ sexy.

Well, maybe just a little.

He sighed. _I'm thinking too hard. Besides -- is he drooling?_

Raito blinked. Ryuuzaki really was drooling. _Hah… if only I had a camera. _He took the blanket and wiped the drool off with it, drying the other's face tenderly.

_An opportunity like this…_

He didn't even know why.

He didn't even know why, but he inclined his head towards the sleeping detective, making their lips meet softly. He nipped at the other's lips a little, carefully. He wasn't going to resist waking L up. He then pulled away abruptly.

_Still sleeping. Man, if it was me, I'd have awakened by now. _

He went in again, this time crushing his lips against the other's a little harder. He pulled away once more, only to see the same result. The Kira suspect smirked.

_Heavy sleeper?_

He inclined again, for the last time, his tongue running across Ryuuzaki's lips soothingly. He wanted in. But it wasn't worth it for L to wake up.

_Okay… I'm done._

He turned over in attempt to not face at the detective. He didn't know what he'd do if his face was in a close proximity of his and Ryuuzaki's.

Oh, why had he done that anyways? It's like, ever since Ryuuzaki kissed him, he had been wanting more. If Ryuuzaki hadn't kissed him, he doubted he'd have even done what he just did. He'd kissed Misa sometimes (against his will). But obviously, he never cared for another one.

And, with Ryuuzaki with him all the time, he obviously couldn't… err, relieve himself? It was kind of hard to NOT be turned on by Ryuuzaki.

_God. God god god. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. _Raito shaked his head slightly in attempt to get these thoughts out of his head and sleep for once.

And, on the other side of him, wide charcoal eyes were locked on the view of his back.

---

It was the middle of the day. It was Christmas Day, but it sure didn't feel like it. It felt more like just another day, to Raito. L was just on his computer, sitting in his normal position as always, as he popped of few of those koala things that are killed with strawberry icing and taste just like pocky (those are really good…). And Raito was on the phone with his persistent girlfriend, Misa, who was at a family outing for the special holiday. Not like she cared though, she just spent all her time on the phone with Raito, who would really rather be doing other things.

"I really enjoyed yesterday," said the female voice on the phone.

"Yeah, me too…" Raito replied, in distraction.

"So what did you do last night when I got home?"

"…uh.."

"Have you looked outside! It's all snow-covered! Pretty, huh?"

"Yeah. Beautiful."

"And how was that food, eh?"

"Great…" he trailed off.

"Raito, are you even paying attention?"

"Uh-huh… I'll call you back, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I love you!"

Click.

"How is Misa?" asked Ryuuzaki upon the other man putting down the phone, as he popped another koala in his mouth.

"Fine. Just fine," replied Raito.

L's spacious eyes blinked. "You seem a little spaced out, Yagami-kun."

"Oh. Haha, do I?" the Kira suspect laughed off. _I've been thinking about…_

"Yes, you do. Do you want a koala?" the detective offered.

"No thanks."

Silence for a few minutes. L turned back to his computer, while Raito kept his eyes on Ryuuzaki, studying his face as the artificial light brightened up his features. _Damnit, there's that feeling again. _"Actually, there is something I want," Raito announced.

"Huh?" asked a confused Ryuuzaki.

At that moment, Raito grabbed L's shoulder and spun him around the face Raito, as Raito pulled him towards him, closing the space between them by crushing their lips together. Raito pulled away for a moment to push him down to the floor, where it would be seen that Raito was straddling Ryuuzaki's waist, as he pinned the detective's wrists to the floor roughly.

L's eyes were even wider. "Yagami-kun, what are you do--" He was instantly cut off when Raito pulled him into a fierce kiss, Raito's lips practically pinning down L's face to the floor. And to the Kira suspect's surprise, Ryuuzaki had kissed back, the two kissing roughly. At that moment, Raito's tongue ran against L's lips, demanding entrance, which after a few moments of hesitation, he finally got, his tongue plunging into the detective's mouth strongly, which Ryuuzaki tried to keep up with. After a few moments, Raito pulled away, but not before giving L's tongue a final stroke with his own.

"That… that was unsanitary," the detective panted, his eyes wandering to the side.

"Please," Raito said breathlessly, as he moved to Ryuuzaki's neck, making him shudder.

"You know," L started, "I was awake last night."

Raito pulled away, to stare at him incredulously. "You were?"

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes."

"Heh, that's just like you…" Raito murmured as he went back down for more.

"And," L struggled as he pulled his wrists out of Raito's grip, "I'm not as weak as you think, either."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Raito snaked his hand under the detectives plain white shirt, running his hands across the detective's chest, making the other man shiver. "You like that?" he asked seductively as his tongue flicked past L's ear.

"I think… we should stop."

"I don't," the Kira suspect announced as his lips meant the other's again strongly, his tongue playing with Ryuuzaki's entrance. "Shit," he murmured against his mouth upon hearing approaching noise. "I think my dad's coming."

"Then get off," said L as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Raito complied. L soon did the same, fixing his ruffled hair a bit (it always is…) and his slightly lifted shirt. Raito gave L a quick peck on the lips, right before the door opened, as L kept on the same face he had previously.

"Wha? What happened in here?" asked the approaching man, fixing his glasses. Raito was just glad he didn't come a second earlier. "This place is a mess!"

---

Um. That's it. FOR NOW! Um yeah, I guess it's too late now to say that this chapter was a bit limey? Umm… -shifts uncomfortably- And don't worry, LRaito fans, because even though I like L-uke, I don't like him being.. SUPER uke. So yeah. I'm planning to make this a pretty long fic, so don't be all like "OMG THEY GOT TOGETHER TOO FAST!" or all that because they're not together. Yet. Raito is just being a horny teenager because that's how he is in almost every Raito-seme fic.

Oh, by the way, I'm cosplaying L for Megacon in Orlando in February. Yay?


	4. Crossword Puzzles

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Reviews equal helps a lot. Especially since the Death Note section is like an empty alleyway -watches a tumbleweed roll by-. **

**Sorry for the super long delay for the update. Maybe you don't believe me, but I was suffering from a horrible disease known as writers block. But now things should be rolling smoothly again. YAY! I really did have a rough time with this chapter though. My mind was like… blank. For like, forever. And by the way, the only reason Raito's dad shows up was just to cause an interruption during the Raito/L lovin'. Other than that, he really has absolutely no purpose in this chapter other than to take up space :D yay.**

**The drill's the same. There's some OOC.**

Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me, and I don't know anyone who would actually think it is.

---

"I think… we should stop."

"I don't," the Kira suspect announced as his lips meant the other's again strongly, his tongue playing with Ryuuzaki's entrance. "Shit," he murmured against his mouth upon hearing approaching noise. "I think my dad's coming."

"Then get off," said L as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Raito complied. L soon did the same, fixing his ruffled hair a bit (it always is…) and his slightly lifted shirt. Raito gave L a quick peck on the lips, right before the door opened, as L kept on the same face he had previously.

"Wha? What happened in here?" asked the approaching man, fixing his glasses. Raito was just glad he didn't come a second earlier. "This place is a mess!"

"Huh?" Raito turned around to see the mess they made when he knocked Ryuuzaki down. Files and documents strewn all over the desk, seat, and floor. "I guess it is, isn't it?" he laughed off. "You know how it is, dad. A bunch of guys sharing an apartment, no female figure, the place ends up getting pretty messy, you know?"

Ryuuzaki's dark eyes glanced over to Raito, and then to the floor. "Yeah," he said. Of course, he had probably thought of something better than that, but it was too late to say anything now anyways.

The police chief's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Well don't let it happen again."

"So what brings you here, dad?" the dirty blonde asked, changing the subject.

Mr. Yagami's stern look turned into that of a smile. "What, is it so weird for a father to want to see his son on Christmas? I just wish you were at home, though…"

"Oh," the Kira suspect returned the smile. "Merry Christmas." _Damn dad. Couldn't you have come later?_

"You too. And same for you, Ryuuzaki."

L's head perked up upon hearing his name. He had been sorta… spacing out. "Merry Christmas, Yagami-san."

"Oh, here's your gift, Raito," Mr. Yagami said, pulling out something to be a small handheld screen. "I didn't have time to wrap it."

"Thanks," murmured Raito as he took it. "A PSP? That's perfect!" _I hate video games…_

Mr. Yagami smiled back in turn. So the two exchanged gifts (I don't feel like typing it out because no one really cares about Mr. Yagami), and the two were fairly happy. Yay.

---

The rest of the day, the two were pretty much civil. The police chief left a few hours ago to go back to his home, leaving his son alone with the detective again. When working on a case such as the Kira one, holidays were just like every other day to L, and of course Raito was forced to experience the same. They worked on the case, took some food breaks (of course Ryuuzaki always had strawberries and cream), and of course had to have sassed back and forth a few wisecracks.

Yup… almost civil.

Of course, they never kept their minds off of what happened earlier, but they both just tried to pretend it never happened.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, do you wanna do some crossword puzzles?" asked a bored Raito, as he pulled a small magazine-esque book from a nearby magazine rack.

"What?" L blinked.

"You know. Crossword puzzles." He proceeded to show the detective a random page of the book.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. I don't think I've done one in approximately five years," Ryuuzaki stated.

The Kira suspect's eyes widened. "_That_ long, Ryuuzaki? Geez, do you _ever_ get out?"

"I don't think doing a crossword puzzle would require you to 'get out'."

Raito's teeth grinded at that statement. _You think you're funny, huh? _"Well, do you?" Raito repeated, ignoring his slightly-pissed thoughts.

L's thumb made it to his mouth curiously, as he thought for a moment or two. "Okay, Raito-kun."

- - -

"A 7-letter synonym for 'future'".

"Destiny."

"'Mysteriously unclear'. 9 letters."

"Ambiguous."

"Geez, Ryuuzaki…" Raito murmured as he traced his fingers along the ink of the completed puzzle. "You're really good at this. You nailed them all on the first try."

"Oh? The same doesn't happen to you?" Ryuuzaki questioned.

"Well…" Damn it. It didn't. It took him _two_ tries sometimes.

"My turn," the detective stated as he outstretched his arms and grabbed the crossword puzzle book that was sitting in front of Raito.

"Whatever. See if you can find one with a theme, though. Makes things easier."

L nodded. "Aha," he murmured to himself as he began the first one he could find. "A simple sign of affection; 4 letters."

Raito raised his eyebrow. "That's easy. 'Kiss'." _Kiss…_

_At that moment, Raito grabbed L's shoulder and spun him around the face Raito, as Raito pulled him towards him, closing the space between them by crushing their lips together. Raito pulled away for a moment to push him down to the floor, where it would be seen that Raito was straddling Ryuuzaki's waist, as he pinned the detective's wrists to the floor roughly. _

_Fuck._

Fleeting thoughts were returning to him once more. And that definitely was not a _good_ thing.

"The ability to entice one into illicit behaviors. 9 letters," L started again.

"Seduction." _Ryuuzaki, do you even have any idea what theme you just picked?  
_

"A mutual privacy between two individuals. 8 letters."

"Intimacy." _Am I the only one getting… _"Ryuuzaki, you should probably…" he stood up from his seat, the legs of the chair making an "rrrr" sound as he bent over across the table, his face a mere few inches away from the detective's; their noses almost touched. "…discontinue?"

Ryuuzaki's gulped at the sudden closeness. "…self-stimulation."

"…pleasure."

That did it for Raito; he closed the gap in between them by mouth and ravaged L's lips hungrily, shoving his tongue in L's before either of them had time to even comprehend the situation. The dirty blonde's hands seemed to subconsciously run up to L's face, to keep his face in place.

And L wasn't gonna let the same thing happen as before; he wasn't gonna let Raito take advantage of him again. The detective was obviously smart to enough to turn the tables. L's tongue then pushed against Raito's, as if to push his tongue back into Raito's mouth instead of them being in his. But Raito wouldn't submit to that. For gods sake, he was once _Kira_. So in return, Raito's tongue pushed back against L's as well, their tongue tangling and fighting back and forth, as if this was their own way of beating each other up for dominance.

Eventually, after all that was happening, L lost his grip of the table edge and fell back abruptly off his seat, as Raito collapsed on top of him as well. They were pretty much a tangled mess of arms and legs. Raito was the first to get up, his legs straddled around Ryuuzaki's waist. He rubbed his head a little bit and bit his lower lip.

"Ow… what the hell did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Do what?"

"Fall. On purpose."

"I didn't fall on purpose, Yagami-kun," L stated simply as he rose up as well, Raito still on his waist.

Their eyes locked for a moment or two. Raito felt a small blush heat up his cheeks and he turned away abruptly, his hands covering his face.

L touched his lips. "Wh… why… do you keep doing that?"

"Er… doing what?" Raito tried to say away from the obvious answer.

"You know…"

Silence.

"Y-you did it first!" Raito accused as he pointed his index finger at Ryuuzaki while covering his mouth; as if he was trying to "hide" it.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Last night! After that date with Misa! And I think you picked that theme for a crossword puzzle on PURPOSE!"

"Of course not. And as for _that_… I told you that it was _nothing_. What you were doing was _something_."

"What makes _mine_ different from _yours_?"

"Well, for starters--"

"Just shut up," Raito interrupted as he licked L's bottom lip, in a motion to make them close. His lips made it slowly to L's ear as he whispered huskily to it. "…I wasn't done."

His mouth then connected to Ryuuzaki's neck, kissing and licking every spot he could reach, and his hands held Ryuuzaki's back and pulled him down, as if slowly guiding him back to the floor.

"I don't… think…"

"Hm?" Raito's head perked up, but his hands snaked to the crotch of L's pants.

"Can't… can't think," L half-moaned to the foreign touch.

"That's what I thought," the Kira suspect smirked, as his hand continued to play with L's pants zipper.

"No…" L finally gathered his thoughts. "Think of Misa, Yagami-kun." He put his hand over Raito and removed his hands from the zipper.

"Ryuuzaki."

"She's your girlfriend."

Raito sighed. This was the _third _attempt today and he still never finished. And it ended with the subject of _Misa_. How could that be any worse?

Ryuuzaki pushed Raito off of their current position and stood up.

"Ryuuzaki, I--" Raito paused. _What did I say that for? What am I gonna say? I had no reason to say anything… I guess I just wanted him to come back.  
_

"What is it, Yagami-kun?"

"Um… let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

The detective blinked. "Okay, Raito-kun," he smiled, and offered Raito his hand. It was almost automatic for Raito to smile back at the detective, as rare as it was, but he did, and took his hand.

"Oh, and Raito-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh… you too."

_But maybe… I don't wanna forget... I should have said something else…_

- - -

-dodges tomatoes-

I know it sort of happened fast but… hey, when you're horny, you're horny. Just ask Raito. And I guess it was kinda short.. Even though it felt WAY longer when I was typing it. Btu then I re-read it and I was like, -dies-

XD! I totally forgot it was Christmas, hahaha. Probably because I wrote the first chapter about a week before Christmas.

WAH! All that time passed and I'm ONLY on chapter 4? I should be slapped. -slaps self- Well, that felt better. We'll be sure to make that better.

And the wait for the next chapter won't be too long, because I already know what I have in mind. YAY!


End file.
